


heaven is a place on earth

by jjokkomi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkomi/pseuds/jjokkomi
Summary: Kyungsoo is content to ring in the New Year drunk at the bar, but kissing Kim Jongdae from marketing sounds better.





	heaven is a place on earth

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by black mirror's San Junipero episode but has no real connection other than meeting at an 80s themed bar & the title (obviously).
> 
>  
> 
> disclaimer: i know nothing about entertainment companies but it doesn't matter because this is fiction LOL.

 

It’s an 80’s theme at the party Kyungsoo is at, the amount of denim and bright colored spandex is overwhelming to his eyes, but not as overwhelming as the loud music and noise. Majority of the girls in the club are rocking the high ponytails or the high volume crimped hair. There’s a girl whose pretty blonde hair looks reminiscent of Farrah Fawcet and he mentally gives her props for doing her work. Majority of the men opted out of the tragic 80's hairstyles, although Byun Baekhyun in marketing actually showed up with a _mullet_ that Kyungsoo cringed at for a solid minute before heading towards the open bar. Why the CEO thought a themed New Year’s party was necessary, Kyungsoo doesn’t know. But the food and alcohol is free and in plenty, so he wasn’t about to turn it down.

Normally he spends his New Years with his parent’s drinking whatever alcohol is in the house and watching television with the dogs. Whenever he has time off he barely even leaves his apartment, so actually leaving the comfort of his bed _and_ going to a party, is a feat in itself.

If Oh Sehun hadn’t bugged him incessantly, he probably would be halfway through a movie with Huchu on his lap. But instead he’s dressed in whatever 80's suitable attire he owned, which was a dark denim jacket with a black shirt underneath and plain black jeans. His hair is styled up only so his annoying best friend wouldn’t annoy him any further that night. He has no idea where his friend currently is, but he doesn’t bother attempting to look for him, knowing the stylist will only nitpick his outfit. He’s content with drinking himself into the new year at the bar for the rest of the night. He lifts his glass when he finishes his glass of beer, waiting patiently for the bartender to get to him by snacking on the finger foods at the bar.

When he notices someone in his peripheral vision he glances over, not recognizing the person. It’s a man wearing a mint colored sweater with dark aqua colored stripes and a pink collared shirt underneath. But what really stands out is that this guy actually _permed_ his hair, making it curly and slightly poofy, almost hiding the fact that he’s wearing thin rimmed glasses.

He must be buzzed enough to not realize how long he’s been staring because the person turns and looks at him curiously, and he flushes hard when he realizes who it is. Kim Jongdae, also in marketing and Kyungsoo may or may not have been following his designs for Kai's new concert merch. Kyungsoo immediately sits up a bit straighter, flinching when the bartender gives him a new glass of beer.

“You’re from production, right?” Jongdae questions loudly over the _Cyndi Lauper_ song playing.

Kyungsoo awkwardly nods his head, “Yeah. Film editing, actually,” he replies, apparently not quite loud enough because Jongdae scoots his chair closer, a polite smile on his lips.

“I think I’ve seen you in the cafeteria before, with a black hoodie on?” Jongdae questions before telling the bartender he just wants a bottle of soju.

Kyungsoo again nods his head, “Probably,” he confirms, frowning slightly as he takes a sip of his beer. He’s been with the company for two years already, and he knows just about everyone within the third floor, which is production and marketing, so he’s a little bitter that _he_ apparently knows of _Jongdae_ , but the elder only knows him by his _black hoodie_.

“I’m Jongdae, I work in marketing,” Jongdae introduces, a way too bright smile on his face. It’s nearly blinding to be given to someone like him, but Kyungsoo doesn’t voice this and nods politely.

“Kyungsoo,” he replies, smiling awkwardly and reaching for some of the peanuts at the bar, cracking one open and eating silently.

“You’re the one that helps edit Kai’s music videos, right?” Jongdae questions, looking at him with raised eyebrows and a curiously glint in his eyes.

Kyungsoo hesitantly nods his head, knowing it’s not as big as a job as it sounds. He’s not the one that actually gets to _direct_ or _film_ any of the in-house music videos, although that’s the dream eventually. For now, he’s just one of the few people that edits and makes sure it meets all the broadcasting standards. He doesn’t even get to be the one to upload it to youtube anymore, but he did when he was just an intern. Whoever is in his old position is horrible with the timing though, since the last music video was nearly three minutes past six p.m.

“Sometimes, but majority of the time I end up editing stuff for your department though. I’m the one that had to put the light stick instruction video together,” he admits, having worked on the in-video subtitles longer than he probably should have.

“Ah, I’m a fan of your work then!” Jongdae chirps, opening his bottle of soju and holding the bottle cap up with a questioning look, Kyungsoo immediately shakes his head, declining to play the game while he’s still nursing his second beer.

“I designed the light stick in question, can you believe I still had to buy my own though?” Jongdae whines loudly, grabbing his soju and drinking a big gulp of it.

“That doesn’t surprise me,” he replies honestly, having heard from several other people within the company that they had to buy tickets to their own idol’s concerts. Kyungsoo declines even attempting to buy ticketing when it goes online. It's a blood bath and he'd rather chance his luck getting a free ticket.

“At least the company decided to splurge on this party. Renting the whole floor must have been expensive,” Jongdae comments, turning around in his chair and looking around.

Kyungsoo opts not to turn around, already having surveyed the place when he got there and deciding on the bar being the best place to spend the next several hours. There’s actually a lot of tables, a buffet, and even a karaoke room or two reserved for their party, but he only showed up to appease Sehun, he’d much rather be in bed than attempting to socialize.

“Did you come with someone?” Jongdae questions, giving him a quick glance before looking back at the party and messing with the plastic labeling on the bottle.

Kyungsoo frowns, brows furrowing as he looks the other male over. “No, I took a cab,” he replies, wondering why he wants to know. He frowns even further when he hears Jongdae let out a laugh, the elder looking at him with a blush on his cheeks. Or it might be the lighting from the gaudy neon sign behind the bar, he’s a little too buzzed to differentiate it right now.

“No, I meant, did you come with a date,” Jongdae clarifies, giving him an awkwardly bashful smile before messing with bottle of soju again.

 _Oh_ , he thinks, _that makes so much more sense_. He laughs a bit uncomfortably, shaking his head because he doesn’t think he’s been on a date since his last year of university. It’s not like he hasn’t gotten offers, because he has, he’s just more focused on his work. He definitely didn’t even think to find a date for this thing.

“I came alone, by myself, with no one else,” he replies, nodding his head slowly and feeling too awkward to not finish off his beer and raise his glass for another one. He briefly wonders how many he’s allowed to have before the bartender will cut him off when Jongdae turns back around, setting his bottle of soju down in front of him.

“Do you want to kiss at midnight?” Jongdae blurts, completely throwing him off and making him question exactly how much of a percentage of alcohol is in the beer he’s been drinking.

He blinks stupidly as he looks at the elder, contemplating it all and not understanding where the question is even _coming from._ Jongdae is an attractively _cute_ guy, that didn’t even know his name until ten minutes ago. Why on earth would he want to share a New Year’s kiss with _him_ , video editor number four _? Never Gonna Give You Up_ plays ironically in the background.

“I’m a little buzzed,” he replies honestly, blinking a couple of times and trying to remain level headed. “And a little confused.”

Jongdae laughs a little, turning to face him making their knees knock together a little. It’s not completely unwelcomed, Jongdae has nice knees he supposes, even nicer lips. They curl cutely at the edges and he’s buzzed enough not to care if he’s staring.

“Well, midnight is in one hour and seventeen minutes, can you sober up before then?” Jongdae questions, a little hopeful smile on his lips that has him nodding his head.

“I’m still confused?” he replies, unable to find any reason that of all the people at the party, Jongdae wants to kiss _him_ at midnight.

Jongdae has the _audacity_ to giggle adorably at him, moving some of his curls away from his forehead while he shrugs, bashfully looking down at the bar.

“I kind of watch you in the cafeteria? You bring your laptop sometimes and it’s really cute when you make that concentrated face that makes your nose scrunch up a little? I know it’s weird, Baekhyun thinks it’s weird at least,” Jongdae rambles, pushing his classes up on the bridge of his nose just as _The Way You Make Me Feel_ starts playing, making him wonder if someone is controlling the music or it’s just random.

Kyungsoo scoffs, rolling his eyes, “Baekhyun has a _mullet_. He literally has _no room_ to call anyone weird,” he replies bluntly, earning a bright laugh from Jongdae, the elder even leaning on him which does _not_ make him giddy, it’s just the alcohol, he thinks. “I’ll kiss you. If I’m sober by then,” he confirms, calling the bartender and asking for a water instead of that third beer he was planning on. "If not I'll take you on a date and kiss you then," he adds on, knowing Sehun will be proud of him for not only talking to someone else at the party, but snagging himself a date on top of it when Jongdae eagerly nods his head. 

 

When  _Heaven is a Place on Earth_ decides to play at midnight, Kyungsoo has no objections.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *continues to write about chensoo kissing without them actually kissing*


End file.
